


Yesterday or today, my tomorrow has always been you

by Anjalee85



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, First time writing, Happy Ending, M/M, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Wang Yibo upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjalee85/pseuds/Anjalee85
Summary: Wang Yibo is upset with Xiao Zhan because he tried to cancel his visit at day day up. Xiao Zhan is tired of Yibo's mood swings. Will Xiao Zhan be able to make it up to Yibo?.This story is based on a rumour I saw on youtube and was inspired to write a story."Yibo took a deep breath and replied, his voice strangely calm, but deep and still raging “You say you did it for me. So tell me Zhan Ge, if they had not agreed to reduce the shooting to one day, what would you have done? Would you have chosen me or them?”Xiao Zhan did not know what to answer. He just stared at Wang Yibo. He could not understand why they were fighting."
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. The things that I do for you

Xiao Zhan was hurrying to the DDU set. He was already exhausted from filming the short movie for an ad the whole day on the previous day. The filming was wrapped up late at night, post which, he had to hurry to the airport to catch his flight to Changsha. He got only 4 hours sleep at the hotel when they landed in Changsha.  
  
He was looking forward to seeing Wang Yibo. It has been almost one month since they last spent time together. They barely got time to speak with each other because of their busy schedules and this was putting a strain on their relationship.  
  
He arrived at the set and went to straight to Wang Yibo's dressing room. When Xiao Zhan entered the room, Yibo was sitting in front of the mirror getting his hair and make up done. Yibo looked up and saw Xiao Zhan's reflection in the mirror. He did not turn back to look at his boyfriend and instead of offering a warm smile to him like he always does, he glared at Xiao Zhan, his eyes cold as ice. Xiao Zhan was already expecting this reaction. It’s been one year since they were dating and he was well acquaintained with his boyfriend's temper.   
  
"Yibo, I'm here. You look great." Xiao Zhan meant those words as even angry, Yibo looked stunning and Xiao Zhan could not looking at him for a few minutes, appreciating how handsome Yibo looks. He always thought Yibo was perfect. He had a very define jawline, he had an angelic face with delicate features and perfect skin but with piercing eyes. He also had an aura around him. Yibo was someone who who did not speak much but nevertheless, he had a certain presence. "I'll go get ready myself." added quietly.  
  
Yibo just nodded and did not speak. Xiao Zhan's heart sank. Yibo could be ruthless when he wants to. Two days before, they had a small fight. Xiao Zhan’s shooting for the short movie advert was scheduled to be 2 days at the last minute and unfortunately, this clashed with the DDU recording date. He had called up Yibo to inform him so that Yibo could invite another person to replace him, thinking Yibo would understand. Instead Yibo threw a fit. Xiao Zhan recalls how Yibo had yelled at him over the phone, angry that he chose the ad over him. Even over the phone, he felt Yibo’s rage. At the set Yibo was working, people heard him yelling and shouting. His mood was off all day and he barely talked.   
  
Xiao Zhan knew why Yibo was so upset. They had to keep their relationship under the covers to protect their career. This was more a decision of Xiao Zhan’s than Wang Yibo’s. Yibo did not care and was ready to tell the whole world about Xiao Zhan. But Xiao Zhan was not prepared that, he had worked too hard to be where he is and could not afford to lose his career right now. He was at a defining moment where any mistake could through throw everything off track. Once his career takes off and his position in the industry is secured, he will tell the whole world about Yibo. The fact that they had to hide their relationship was hard for Yibo who likes to live freely with no constraint. He was unapologetic and honest. Living in disguise was not for him. Xiao Zhan accompanying him on DDU was one of the rare occasions Yibo could show off his boyfriend to the world, even if as a friend only. The fact that Xiao Zhan was cancelling at the last minute upset him a lot. When Yibo was upset, he would use his anger as a means to cover up his hurt feelings. It was a wall he built to protect his feelings.  
  
After talking to Yibo that night, Xiao Zhan had gone to the production team and almost begged them to wrap up filming in one day and apologised profusely for the inconvenience. Fortunately, they had agreed but it did put Xiao Zhan in an uncomfortable situation. He had to be careful about his image and work relationships. He did not have the support of Wajijiwa and he had to make his own connections in the industry and to build up his image. He wished Yibo would understand. Despite this, he prioritised Yibo on this occasion and attended the DDU recording since it meant a lot to his boyfriend. However instead of being happy, Yibo was sulking. This caused Xiao Zhan a lot of pain, as often Yibo did not understand and appreciate the efforts he put in their relationship and the sacrifices he makes.  
  
They got their make-up done in silence. The assistants could sense the tention betweem them and did not dare say much. The filming of the episode was more or less fine. Xiao Zhan seized the opportunity to pacify Yibo during the filming as the latter would not be able to reply back or throw tantrums in front of the camera. Yibo was distant at first but eventually started warming up to the attempts made by Xiao Zhan to placate him.

Even if they could not act as lovers on the filming set, there were moments where they secretly professed their love to each other. 

At one moment, they were discussing on the playlist in their car and Yibo said one of his favourite songs was“Young and Promising” and he even sang part of that song. The song was a sad one and sort of conveyed how Yibo was feeling at that moment, that he had to hide his feelings for Xiao Zhan and Xiao Zhan’s fan will not accept Yibo to be good enough for their idol. Xiao Zhan had a strong urge to simply stand up and kiss him, but he smiled at his boyfriend and praised his singing.

Xiao Zhan in turn said his favourite song was “Wo Huai Nian De” and sang part of it hoping it would convey to Yibo his sincere emotions and how he wished they could go back to the way they were before. Yibo was still distant, but at least he was smiling and Xiao Zhan thought that finally it seems that Yibo had put aside his anger.  
  
However back in the dressing room, Yibo's demeanor changed again, he was aloof and his expression cold.  
  
“Lao Wang, don’t tell me you are still upset. Won’t you talk to your Zhan Ge again” Xiao Zhan teasingly said.  
  
“I am not upset, is there anything I should be upset about” Yibo replied casually, without even looking at Xiao Zhan.  
  
Xiao Zhan shrugged and simply said “Ok”. He was in no mood to fight with Yibo. He was tired and he lacked sleep and right now Yibo was being a bit of a jerk. He decided not to press further on this with Yibo and to talk about it at Yibo’s appartment. He did not want to discuss private matters in front of everyone. 

Unnoticed by Xiao Zhan, Yibo’s jawline tensed at the curt reply from Xiao Zhan. At that moment, he was craving for Xiao Zhan’s attention, he wanted his boyfriend to make it up to him. To come to him, hold him and to kiss him and to sweet talk him to placate him. Though Yibo was someone reserved and had a cool guy demeanor, with Xiao Zhan it was different, he longed for his affection and attention a lot. The fact that Xiao Zhan decided to ignore him made him furious, and he was determined that he will not be talking to Xiao Zhan at all.  
  
They went to the appartment in separate cars, to avoid any speculations and unnecessary drama. Xiao Zhan rested a bit in the car. He was really tired and was looking forward to a quiet night with Yibo, he just wanted to cuddle with his lover. He wished that that the drive had given Yibo the chance to calm down. But knowing Yibo, he knew exactly what awaited him.


	2. Your heart that I cannot reach, your anger that will not fade

Yibo was already there when Xiao Zhan arrived. He looked even more angry and almost impatient, as if he had been waiting anxiously for Xiao Zhan so that he could vent his anger.  
  
“Yibo, will you stop being like this. I did come to the show, right? Why are you still upset?” Xiao Zhan asked, feeling exasperated. He reached out to take Yibo’s hand but Yibo pushed it away.  
  
“Yes, you did come after I had to literally beg you.” Yibo said angrily.  
  
“You did not have to beg me, you shouted at me over the phone." Xiao Zhan said incredulously. He then added calmly "After I talked to you, I went to the production team to have them complete the shooting in one day. I did all that just for you Yibo.”   
  
“Oh really! That’s the problem Xiao Zhan, it’s only after I was upset that you did this.” Yibo’s voice had started to rise in anger. He started shouting as he said “You should have known it was important to me and therefore, you should have negotiated with them first!!! Instead, you simply decided to call me and tell me you cannot make it!!” Yibo was breathing heavily, finally letting out all the anger and frustration that had accumulated over the past 2 days.  
  
“I know its important for you, I just thought that maybe you will not want me to cancel the shooting or to compromise on it because of DDU” Xiao Zhan said quietly “But Yibo, when I realised how much it meant to you, I did talk to them and I did attend, right? So can we please stop fighting, I missed you so much.” Xiao Zhan’s voice was full of emotion and his voice was trembling as he said this. He was tired and did not have the energy to argue.  
  
But Yibo’s anger was so deep, he did not care. Yibo’s emotions were always in the extremes. His love for Xiao Zhan was deep and passionate and he could be the most wonderful and caring boyfriend. He made Xiao Zhan feel special and wanted, like he was the only person in the whole world that mattered. With Yibo, Xiao Zhan felt he was more than he actually was - Yibo gave him confidence in himself, made him feel exceptional and that there was nothing he could not achieve. But Yibo’s wrath could be as destructive, he would drag Xiao Zhan down with him when he is consumed by his anger.  
  
Yibo took a deep breath and replied, his voice strangely calm, but deep and still raging “You say you did it for me. So tell me Zhan Ge, if they had not agreed to reduce the shooting to one day, what would you have done? Would you have chosen me or them?”  
  
Xiao Zhan did not know what to answer. He just stared at Wang Yibo. He could not understand why they were fighting.  
  
“Answer me, Zhan Ge” Yibo said more impatiently.  
  
“Yibo, I am sorry but I don’t know. Why can’t we forget about this, we barely have any time together. I love you and let’s not waste this moment by fighting, please.” Xiao Zhan said, placing his hands on Yibo’s arms and looking into the young boy’s eyes.   
  
Yibo stared darkly right back at him and replied, “You did not answer me, but I that’s fine, I got the answer. You would choose them. Because your career is all that matters to you. I am no one to you. I have to be kept hidden like a dirty secret. You are ashamed of me, aren’t you?”  
  
“I am not ashamed Yibo, I need to focus on my career, I do not have the support of my agency like you do”  
  
“That’s just an excuse. You are ashamed. You are afraid of what people will say if they knew their Zhan Ge likes Wang Yibo. Are you afraid what your fans will think of you if they knew that we have been sleeping together?” Yibo smirked and added “That you love to get fucked by Wang Yibo?”  
  
Xiao Zhan could not take it anymore. He started feeling his temper rising. He was usually the calm and composed person, but today, Yibo was pushing him to his limit.  
  
“Answer me Zhan Ge,” Yibo said coldly “Or you do not have the guts to admit that -”   
  
Yibo was cut off mid sentence. In the space of a few seconds, Xiao Zhan had closed the distance between them in one swift movement and pushed Yibo against the wall. He held Yibo’s wrist and pinned them on the wall while placing his lips on Yibo’s to immerse him in one passionate kiss. Yibo was surprised by Xiao Zhan’s sudden move and his first reaction was to push him back but Xiao Zhan gripped on this arms tightly and pushed his body against Yibo’s to hold him still, his kiss even more passionate, almost rough and full of his burning desire for Yibo, tongue swirling in Yibo’s mouth and biting and sucking hard on his lips. Yibo gave in and moaned with pleasure. Xiao Zhan finally stopped the assault on Yibo’s mouth. Yibo’s lips were slightly bruised and throbbing but despite this, he longed for more. They stared at each other, both breathing heavily, and Yibo’s gaze seemed to soften slightly. The coldness in his eyes were gone, and were now replaced with a light, almost like a fire burning and threatening to engulf Xiao Zhan in its flame. It was the fire of his passion, his love for Xiao Zhan. Yibo tried to move forward to hold Xiao Zhan. He was surprised when Xiao Zhan continued to hold him against the wall. Yibo looked at him and Xiao Zhan could see the confusion in his boyfriend’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the 2 chapters. Please let me know in the comments. I will be releasing the next chapters tomorrow.


	3. The fire within, a night of burning desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "However, Xiao Zhan removed his hand from Yibo’s pants and released him from his grip. He yanked off Yibo’s shirt and pants until the boy was completely naked. He felt himself drawn to stare at Yibo’s perfect body, his toned abs, slender figure and perfect skin and also his handsome face, which at that moment sported a cocky smile. Yibo loved it the attention and Xiao Zhan was going to do just that. Tonight, Yibo will be his only - his body and soul belonged to Xiao Zhan and he was going to enjoy every inch of it. The thought of it filled him with anticipation."

Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo again with more intensity and passion. He pressed his whole body against Yibo’s and could feel the enormous bulge in his pants. Yibo was well endowed and Xiao Zhan recalled how he had countless times been stretched by his boyfriend’s big member. Just the thought of this made him feel a knot in his stomach. However, tonight will be different as Xiao Zhan has decided that the tables will be turned.  
  
While still kissing Yibo, Xiao Zhan placed Yibo’s arms above his head and held them by the wrist against the wall with his left hand. He put his right hand under Yibo's shirt and he started to stroke Yibo's body starting from his lower abdomen. He moved his fingers slowly across Yibo’s well defined abs, moving upwards towards his chest, alternating between gentle and more heavy caresses, while Yibo shuddered under his touches. His fingers reached Yibo’s nipples and he pinched and pulled gently on it causing Yibo to moan loudly. Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo’s neck and moved to his Adam’s apple, sucking on it while at the same time he slid his hands into Yibo’s pants and started caressing his hardness. Yibo gasped with this sudden move of Xiao Zhan and his knees buckled but he was held firmly in place by Xiao Zhan, who had gripped him tightly by his wrists with Yibo’s arms still held above him. Yibo could only lean against the wall with Xiao Zhan’s body against him, while letting out soft moans as Xiao Zhan’s stoked his dick. Xiao Zhan was in total control and Yibo had no choice but to submit to him.  
  
“Ahh, Zhan Ge” Yibo cried loudly, feeling the pleasure building up, and sensing that he will come soon.  
  
However, Xiao Zhan removed his hand from Yibo’s pants and released him from his grip. He yanked off Yibo’s shirt and pants until the boy was completely naked. He felt himself drawn to stare at Yibo’s perfect body, his toned abs, slender figure and perfect skin and also his handsome face, which at that moment sported a cocky smile. Yibo loved it the attention and Xiao Zhan was going to do just that. Tonight, Yibo will be his only - his body and soul belonged to Xiao Zhan and he was going to enjoy every inch of it. The thought of it filled him with anticipation. 

Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo and started kissing Yibo on his neck and moving to the spot just between his neck and shoulder blades. Yibo moaned loudly and gripped Xiao Zhan’s back tightly, dragging his nails across Xiao Zhan’s skin leaving faint marks as Xiao Zhan sucked hard on that particularly sensitive spot. Xiao Zhan then kissed Yibo’s chest and took Yibo’s right nipple in his mouth and started sucking gently on it which sent a spike of burning pleasure into Yibo who let out a deep groan. He then slowly started to move down Yibo’s body, showering kisses and caresses over the boy’s chest and abdomen, as Xiao Zhan knelt down, facing Yibo’s erect dick. He held Yibo by his hips, kissing and licking him in that area but making sure to avoid Yibo’s erection. Yibo could not take it anymore. He was burning in anticipation, moaning Xiao Zhan’s name repeatedly, as Xiao Zhan teased him before finally taking the tip of cock in his mouth. He licked the tip and then slowly pushed the whole length in his mouth, stroking it with his tongue. Yibo was big and he could not fit the whole length in his mouth but whatever he could not take in, he compensated with his hands. He sucked on his dick slowly at first and gradually increased the pace while Yibo put his hands in Xiao Zhan hair, tugging slighly on it while he looked down at Xiao Zhan. He slowly started pulsing to the rhythm of Xiao Zhan’s movement, slowly and gently fucking Xiao Zhan’s mouth.  
  
“Oh Zhan Ge, this is so good…God, you’re so good…” Yibo moaned, more loud than ever, lost in the exquisite sensation. He was in heaven. Xiao Zhan’s mouth was moist and he was sucking so hard on his dick, he could barely take it. Xiao Zhan continued to suck on him moving in fast and steady rhythm and moaning as he does so. The sight of his boyfriend blowing him and the sounds coming from him, made it hard for Yibo to hold on any longer and within a few minutes, he came in Xiao Zhan’s mouth while leaning against the wall convulsing slightly from the orgasm.  
  
Xiao Zhan moved up to embrace Yibo in a passionate kiss. Yibo was still feeling feeling light headed from his orgasm but now it was his turn to pleasure his boyfriend and therefore he tugged on Xiao Zhan’s shirt so that he could remove it. Yibo was dumbfounded when Xiao Zhan grabbed his hand to stop him. Yibo eyes flickered as he looked at Xiao Zhan whose expression was serious but full of desire and lust.

“Not tonight Bo-di” Xiao Zhan said calmly but smirking slightly. Yibo was even more confused, not sure what he should do next and what his boyfriend had in mind.  
  
Xiao Zhan then added, his tone serious “Turn around Yibo and bend over, put your hands against the mirror.” Xiao Zhan’s gaze was intense and his voice, though calm and composed, was commanding as well. Xiao Zhan was taller than Yibo which made him seem even more domineering at that moment and which made Yibo feel weak in the knees. He felt a shiver in his body and a tingle in his stomach. Xiao Zhan taking control aroused him so much. 

Yibo gulped and slowly turned around. There was a tall mirror on the wall, and as instructed, he bent over in front of Xiao Zhan and placed his hands on the mirror. He could see Xiao Zhan’s reflection in the mirror and whose eyes were on him, taking in the beauty of his body in this position. Yibo felt exposed and vulnerable, but at the same time he felt desired and this made him feel even more excited and longed for his boyfriend to touch him.  
  
As Xiao Zhan’s eyes met Yibo’s in the reflection of the mirror, Yibo felt all his senses heightened under Xiao Zhan's gaze. Staring in Yibo’s eyes, Xiao Zhan said ‘That’s right Bo-di, you love it when I look at you, right? All my attention will be on you. I want to see you while I fuck you tonight. I want to see your face while I penetrate you slowly from behind, see you moan with pleasure while you are stretched slowly by my dick, I want you to look at me right in the eye while I fuck you hard and you scream my name. I want you so much Yibo, I have been wanting you since we last fucked 1 month back. You have no idea how many nights I touched myself thinking about you, longing for you, longing to hold you and kiss you, wanting to feel you. Tonight Bo-di, I will make up for those times, you are mine tonight”  
  
Hearing these words from Xiao Zhan, Yibo could not help but feel a burning ache inside of him, his longing for Xiao Zhan increasing. He looked at Xiao Zhan and smirked“What are you waiting for then, Zhan Ge?”  
  
Xiao Zhan undressed himself while Yibo looked at him, admiring Xiao Zhan’s body. He took the bottle of lube and smeared same over his fingers. Yibo started to feel Xiao Zhan’s fingers probing that sensitive area. He closed his eyes and waited for Xiao Zhan to push his finger inside of him but instead he felt him stop.  
  
“Don’t close your eyes Yibo, I told you, I want you to look at me in the eyes.”he heard Xiao Zhan say. Yibo opened his eyes and looked at Xiao Zhan, feeling a little flustered as he looked into the other’s eyes. He started to feel Xiao Zhan’s finger entering him slowly as he gasped, resisting the urge to close his eyes again. Slowly Xiao Zhan put a second finger inside, stretching him gradually as he started to move his fingers slowly in and out. Yibo moaned harder and trying to keep himself steady while leaning against the mirror. Xiao Zhan bent his fingures slightly and moved deeper to caress that sensitive spot. Yibo cried out loud in pleasure. He felt very conscious of Xiao Zhan’s gaze on him as he moaned in ecstasy.  
  
“Liking this Bo-di?” Xiao Zhan said smiling slightly.“You want another finger inside of you?”  
  
Yibo nodded slightly and teased“You have such delicate fingers Zhan Ge, I will need more than just two inside of me”.  
  
Xiao Zhan let out a slow chuckle. His hands were indeed smaller and more delicate then Yibo’s, whose hands were large, with long and slender fingers. He slowly pushed a third finger inside Yibo while the latter inhaled sharply, feeling more stretched and slightly full. Xiao Zhan continued to slowly and carefully move his hands in and out, prepping Yibo for his dick.  
  
Yibo’s cries were more loud than ever and he could no longer take it.“I want you Zhan Ge, I can’t wait any longer, fuck me already.”  
  
Xiao Zhan carefully removed his fingers from Yibo and smeared the lube over his own cock. He held Yibo by his hips, getting ready to enter him as they stared into each other’s eyes. Xiao Zhan pushed gently inside him and Yibo gasped, as he felt Xiao Zhan’s cock pressing through his inner walls, going deeper into him slowly. He could feel the deep sensation slowly filling him with utmost pleasure and bliss while at the same time he was very much aware of Xiao Zhan’s intense gaze on him through the mirror, observing all his expressions as he lost his senses.  
  
“Ge…oh Ge…” Yibo moaned, the intense feeling had totally taken over him he could barely speak “I..ah..”  
  
“Is it ok, Bo-di” Xiao Zhan asked.  
  
“Yes…Ge…just fuck me”Yibo said, almost breathless and added with his deep voice that drives Xiao Zhan crazy “I am all yours tonight, so just take me.”  
  
Xiao Zhan could no longer hold back hearing these words from his boyfriend. He was filled with desire and passion. He grabbed Yibo harder by his waist to steady him and started to thrust harder into Yibo, increasing this rhythm, his hips slapping against Yibo’s butt with each stroke.  
  
Yibo’s cries became louder and deeper and he struggled to maintain his position, his hand sliding down the mirror as Xiao Zhan fucked him harder. Xiao Zhan pulled Yibo back towards him and embracing him in a tight hug and supporting him while he continued to pound him.  
  
Both Yibo and Xiao Zhan were submerged with the intense feeling building up with each thrust. Yibo could feel he was nearing climax as Xiao Zhan continued to hit that sensitive spot inside him and sending an intense wave of pleasure through his body.  
  
Xiao Zhan himself was feeling overwhelmed. It felt like everything around them had faded, and there was only them left in this world at that time. All Xiao Zhan could see was Yibo's handsome face and piercing eyes, all he could hear was Yibo's moans, echoing in his head and driving him insane. All he could feel was Yibo.   
  
Xiao Zhan felt that he will not be able to last long. He reached down and took Yibo’s hard member in his hand and started stroking it and with a few more thrust in him, he felt the younger coming, his body shuddering with the orgasm. Xiao Zhan also came a few seconds later inside Yibo, and both collapsed on the carpet on floor, Xiao Zhan holding Yibo in his arms and kissing him while running his hands through his hair.  
  
Afterwards they both took a shower together and ordered dinner. At night they lay together in bed holding each other.   
  
"Yibo, let's not fight during the times we get to see each other. Can you promise me that at least when we see each other, we will try to sort out any issues instead of fighting" Xiao Zhan said.  
  
"I think instead it would better that you do not do anything that makes me upset, Zhan Ge" Yibo replied, teasing Xiao Zhan.  
  
"Yibo!! I am serious"  
  
"I was teasing you. I promise, I will not sulk and will instead talk to you." Yibo replied. He then whispered to Xiao Zhan, "I missed you" and they both fell asleep in each others' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally combined the last 2 chapters and released it as one. Hope you liked this last chapter. It's my first time writing and if you have any feedback or liked the short story, let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. If you have any feedback, please let me know in the comments. It's my first time writing and english is not my first language, so any feedback is welcomed.


End file.
